Broken Beyond Repair
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission 6 of the BTTB Fan Fiction Challenge


**Broken Beyond Repair**

(Set from the occurences in Australia)

Disclaimer: All Characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

Drunk and upset he staggered past doors and windows letting his feet drag him along the the foot path. Houses upon houses passed by and he had lost all concept of time. All that his mind focused on was her words, their argument, whether or not it was the end. Stumbling over a small rock he stopped, tired from the forced strain on his legs and stared blankly up at the window. Her window. The house was huge; towering over all the others around it. Even in pitch black the outside of the house was still visible. He felt an urge to go inside and too exhausted to argue with his unprocessed, drunken thoughts, hemade his way to the front door.

"Jack!" Amanda screeched with her hand still gripped to the door knob. Taking in his groggy appearance she didn't even bother with the 'What's wrong?' It was common knowledge around town that Mr and Mrs Holden weren't exactly the happiest of couples at the moment. About most others Amanda wouldn't have given two hoots but recently she had taken a liking to Jack; he was a sweet guy and she had had genuine conversations with him while he was working on the robbery of her house. His eyes darted from one wall to the other sending his head into a spin as the juxtaposition between the dark, night sky outside and the fluroecent light in the house took it's toll on his eyes. Amanda pulled him in and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him towards the couch.

"It's not that bad," She attempted to reassure him. "I'm sure it will blow over." Amanda tried to smile sympathetically but even she didn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.  
"Yes it is." He sighed resigning himselfto the fact that there were really big problems in his marriage. His eyes drifted towards the floor ensuring that an awkward silence followed. After a minute Amanda broke the silence. "You'll be o.k. I know you will"  
"WellI better get going," He stood slowly and held his head.  
"Don't be silly. It's late and you're in no state to walk home. Let me just go and get some blankets and i'll make the couch up for you. And don't you try and argue with me because i'm not taking no for an answer." She laughed, her maternal nature kicking in, getting up and making her way up the stairs.

"O.k so if you need anything else just let me know"  
"Thanks"  
"No need to thank me, just helping out a friend. Maybe you should call Martha and tell her you're staying here tonight"  
"Yeah, you know, I don't think she'll care"  
"WellI still think you should tell her"  
"mmm," Jack nodded, distracted.  
"Well the phone's over there if you change your mind," Amanda gestured before walking off.  
Jack sat staring at it for ten minutes, contemplating whether or not he wanted to call her. Whether he wanted to talk to her. Giving in he dialed the number he knew all too well only to have it reach message bank. He should have known that she wasn't going to answer the phone. Leaving a message he groaned as the blaring ache in his head turned up about ten notches.

Holding his head as if it were about to blow he pushed himself to walk up the stairs and into the only bathroom he knew in the house. Contiuing holding his head he heaved the marble white door open with his spare hand. His eyes widened at the same time as his ears registered the gushing of the running water. He was subjected to extreme embaressment as he witnessed a naked Amanda about to get into the shower. She turned around suddenly as their eyes made contact.

Whether it was the alcohol or not he wasn't sure but the the embarassment quickly faded and he didn't have any desire to look away. It had been so long since he had hadthose needs fulfilled. Amanda was not the slightest bit immodest by him looking at her body either. It gave her satisying pleasure to know that he was enjoying what he saw.

His eyes didn't stay focused on hers for long as they then proceeded to skim down her bare body; her full chest and down to her tanned legs. The steam from the shower was starting to fill the room creating a thick, hot fog surrounding them. Their eyes made contact one last time before she looked him with that lustful gaze and he gave in. At that moment the only thing his mind was thinking of was how to please his body's growing urges.

Within seconds they were pressed up against each other. Lips gluing together moving wildly and hands rubbing furiously and grabbing at body parts. His hand wrapped around her waste, pulling her closer to him so he could have her more easily. His other hand moved up around her neck and through to her hair.Violently ripping open buttons she tore off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Running her hands along the bare of his chest and and his biceps she latched onto him, fingernails dragging along his lower back.

She slid her hands to his pants, fidgeting with the buttons he tried to help. Finally undone she forcefully pushed them down around his ankles. Her hands moved back to his shoulders and pulled him backwards into the steaming shower. Within seconds they were both dripping wet and an extreme heat from the water turning them both on more. He shoved her up against the wall whilst their tongues continued entertwining, leaving them panting for air.

She couldn't help conceal her loud moan as his mouth moved down to her chest and clamped around her nipple. With a hand she fixed it on the back of his head to push it closer to her breast. Finally releasing his mouth's hold, his head came back and was doused by the hot spray of the shower. Now it was her turn as her hand made it's way down to his lower body enticing him with the movment of her fingers. Groaning his eyes rolled back into his head as he let her pleasure him, the feeling overpowering the headache. Regaining his mouth with hers she reached behind him to turn off the shower; it wasn't the water that was keeping them hot anyway.

Stumbling on their way from the en suite to the bedroom they burst through the door and practically jumped onto the bed. Falling forward on top of him she moved her legs so she was straddling him and seductivley used her lips to kiss him on the stomach and kept moving south. Finally unable to bear her teasing anymore he flipped them over from where he had his hands on her hips so he was now looking down at her. Without a moments hesitation he took her in the most blantantly sexual experience of his life.

* * *

Jack's eyes painfully squinted open as light was forced into them. Quickly flickering them open and shut as they adjusted to the light. Any pain in his head last night was nothing compared to the throbbing twinges that were going off now. Groaning with extreme pain he turned his head only to view the sight of Amanda sleeping peacefully with her golden hair sprawled across the pillow. His heart skipped a few beats as his eyes looked down below him to where their unclothed bodies lay entangled with sheets on the bed. Small glimpses of last night appeared in his head; of being in the shower and from his surroundings he was able to piece together the rest. Frozen he didn't move. He couldn't. Everything was so unbelievably unreal.

He broght his eyes back up to Amanda, this wasn't right. She wasn't the women that he was supposed to be in bed with. His mind now raced with thoughts, thoughts of nothing and everything. Until finally his eyes and his mind settled on the ring on his finger. His face dropped and his heart sank and the name repested itself. Martha.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Martha placed her hand on her stomach and tried to control her breathing. 'Just go in there and get him' She told herself. 'Don't question him about why he was there, don't whinge or nag just get him and go home.' The message she'd received the night before had been brief and not very explanitory. From what she could gather he had been in an unfit state to come home and she was too mad to go and get him then.

Taking another deep breath and shaking her head as well as her negative thoughts she walked up to the door. Belle answered and let her in. "I just came to get Jack," She said stepping to the side of the door.  
"Jack!" Belle asked confused. "Why would Jack be here? I thought they were finished with the robbery investigation"  
"AllI know is thatI got a phone call last night telling me that he was here"  
"Um, well I'll go and get Amanda and see if she can help you"  
"Thanks." Martha stood arms folded and looked around the mansion, taking in the beautiful decor. It didn't matter all the problems they were having, nonof itmattered anymore, the only thing that was of concern now was working it out. And she was sure they could as soon as they were back home and talking. They would get things back on track.

* * *

"What have you done!" Belle screamed suddenly at such a frequency that an alarned Martha quickly hurried up the stairs to see if she was o.k. "What's wrong?" she asked from the top of the stairs about three meters away from her. Belle turned her head and was startled as she remembered Martha. She was coming closer and there was nothing she could do to stop her. "Why where you..." She stopped herself as her heart broke in a way she never thought possible

Everything else blacked out and all she saw was Jack with the buckle of his pants undone trying to put on his shirt and and Amanda sitting up with her expensive satin sheets around her on the bed, She didn't even have to think twice.  
When Jack's eyes finally met Martha's their whole world's stopped. Their joined hearts had been harshly ripped apart in completely opposite directions.

In that moment the full extent of what he'd done dawned on him. The look in her eyes was enough to shatter his heart into a million pieces over and over again. She didn't look hurt; just broken. Her eyes brimmed with tears and clearly displayed a look of anguish and unbearable hurt that could only be described by looking at them. And that worst part of it all was that it was hurt that he had put there.

She had never been vulnerable, and to see such a strong person reduced to those kind of tears knowing that it was his fault he would have done anything to take it all back. Anything would have been better than watching her soul fade through her eyes. He silently begged her to yell, to scream, even to throw something at him. But she didn't. She just stood there staring at him, eyes fixated on his with tears silently flowing down her face, clouding her view of her once perfect husband.

She wanted to run out of the room but she wasn't going to, her stuborness kicked in and planted her feet firmly to the ground. As much as it pained her she stayed in the same spot staring, making sure he knew exactly how he'd hurt her. But he wouldn't truly understand. The tears soon started welling up in his own eyes as well.'How could he have been so stupid, so selfish? How could he do this to the women he'd only months ago pledged his undying love for, promised the rest of his life to. How could he have just disregarded her so easily?'

Words were burnt into her brain and she kept repeating them over and over again.  
'AndI couldn't imagine my life without you' He said. Words she had believed with all her heart when they were spoken to her on the best day of her life; her wedding day. And then the other ones came flooding in, drowning out the original meaning and making the happiness they once brought a distant memory. 'Foresaking all others'  
That part of the vows had been completley shattered leaving her to question just exactly how little the other part meant. Lies, all of it was lies. Lies, lies, lies! Nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
